


热病

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 2





	热病

周九良手脚麻利从末段车厢往尾箱爬，风声猎猎吹得他脑子嗡嗡作响，列车不断向前直至驶离春季，嫩枝被抛在身后，明媚饱和的春色在抵达干裂大地前死亡。他落到列车尾箱的平台上，冷风和干燥的日光烧干了他的嘴唇，他抬手使劲蹭了两下，死白的皮沾到袖口，又被他拍掉。  
门锁着，老式锁一下一下打在门上，略一估计后他扶住车栓一脚踹开门，车厢里黑漆漆，一对猫眼从歪歪斜斜堆积的木箱后探出来，又很快沉落。但不幸的是在周九良在对方眼神抬起的一瞬间就发现了。男人在心里祷告，请求上帝给自己一条生路。  
但此时掌管生死的人掀开干草步步逼近，男人痛苦地呼吸，汗水一茬一茬流出来。他听到脚步声越来越近，然后停下，干草窸窸窣窣响，每一声压在跳动的心脏上。他渐渐喘不上气，周九良揭开他藏身的最后一批干草，草茎落在他的脸上，没有立马掉下去，他才发现自己满脸是汗。  
车笛响起来，就要靠岸，周九良抬手开枪击毙了男人，那双碧绿的眼瞬间没了光芒，他俯身去搜男人的西装，外套口袋里有一张硬卡纸，白纸黑字写着一个熟悉的名字。他暗道一声不好，回过身已经对上一根坚硬的钢管。钢管带着风砸过去，正中周九良的左半腰腹，他只顾得及只拦下青年劈向脑袋的一段短棍。被击中的部位酸疼，周九良转回头，从管口看来人的脸，青筋跳动，双眼通红。  
青年的出现属实在计划外，且出招大胆蛮横，用足十成十气力，早在周九良抬手时就踢掉他手里的武器。周九良侧眼寻找手枪掉落的方向，青年一蹬脚向前跑，正是此刻列车转弯，离心力将二者甩到同一侧，砸在木箱侧边，两人皆闷哼出声。  
因为脑袋正正撞在坚硬木条上，周九良晕得厉害，略一呼吸才扶着歪倒的箱子站起身。青年也爬了起来，抓着断裂的木棍向周九良冲来，表情凶狠。周九看不太清青年跑动的身影，偏偏车轮摩擦铁轨嘶嘶作响，阻碍听觉，凭着直觉他扫腿踢到青年的腰，对方吃痛，往后闪身，去摸索先前掉落的钢管。  
正是这么一下，周九良听到木箱再次倒塌、钢制品划过铁皮地板，顺着响声奔去，血液在喉管中沸腾，他被击中，闷哼一声倒在地上，又撑起上半身后退。手指摸到一段冰冷的管，周九良瞬间反应过来，耸肩从厚实草堆里抽动手枪，但青年的钢管带着狠劲破风而来，只能堵上谁更快一些。草堆太过沉重，周九良一下子没能抽出枪，又几乎躲闪不开，正准备硬挨一棍时却听到火药燃烧的味道，接着便直愣愣看到青年倒下，死在自己脚边。  
周九良终于抽出手枪，抬手对向青年倒下前的地方。手枪永远上膛，下一发就是箭在弦上，抽身离开或是欺身逼近。硫磺燃烧的味道终于散了，列车再次转弯，风从门口涌进来。

车快要进站，孟鹤堂扶着他移到门口，风吹得周九良眯起眼，孟鹤堂偏头，看到山体干涸发黄，而周九良似乎只比荒野更狼狈。  
孟鹤堂在跳车前回头看他：准备好了么？周九良没给反应，一蹲身推开孟鹤堂的手向下滚去。石子铺就的路硌人得要命，孟鹤堂尽力蜷成球滚到铁路一侧，后腰撞在铁轨上，震得他向另一边翻动，手伸出来把住铁轨，缓了一下他才能够打开自己。孟鹤堂跪在石子上向另一边看，周九良躺在另一条铁轨边，再不能起身，孟鹤堂一瘸一拐奔过去，车笛在不远的地方响着，哭丧似的，孟鹤堂沉沉喘气跌到周九良身边，折腾一会儿才把人扶起来。

干旱的北方春风像刀刃，杀得每一寸裸露的肌肤都颤抖。周九良大概想不到孟鹤堂会选择藏身于此，拨开谷草是低矮的房，单扇门、没有窗、缝隙嘶嘶吹风，人钻进去就变成隐身的蛇鼠。他又想起两人急促奔跑的模样：厚重黄沙是一道绵延万里的河，随风而来，黏着在血迹未干的痕迹上，踢倒草丛、碎石四散。预判之下自然要以这种方式封存躲藏一阵子。  
你犹豫了。孟鹤堂脱去外套，用湿毛巾擦掉周九良右脸的血迹，干涸的污痕如同交错河流，周九良倒吸一口凉气，然后嗯了一声作为回应。灯影摇曳，孟鹤堂的唇一张一翕：为什么犹豫？你慢一秒就会死。  
我知道。伸手摸到手枪的影子，在矮桌上他反复摩擦，对着投影扣动扳机，孟鹤堂抬头看到他食指一动，没说什么，又洗了一遍毛巾。

周九良从兜里掏出一张硬卡纸，血污已经模糊了字迹，但孟鹤堂一眼认出了来客姓名，再一翻卡片，背后烙印他熟悉的花纹。  
你还愿意为他搏命吗？  
孟鹤堂很平静地回答：他猜错了方向，你懂吗？何况北方的火还没扑灭，贪心不足蛇吞象。  
在这之前就计划过了？还是更早之前？周九良突然意识到在冬夜闻到的味道出于另一种威胁。  
不是他也会是另外的人，有差别么？他神色淡然。

凌晨时分周九良醒来，小心翼翼掀开一缕草从缝隙间窥视外面。几百米外的小村子里有烟火，微弱的闪动。脑子缓慢苏醒，身体依旧困倦，于是他睡回原位。黑暗之中孟鹤堂半侧身子躺在他身边，右手自然地搭在枕边，指尖吻到他的耳廓。他不需要偏头就能嗅到孟鹤堂的指骨，洗不去的硫磺味道，还有漫天风尘。  
孟鹤堂睁开眼，一双眼望进另一双里。在沉沉黑色中，他心如鼓槌，孟鹤堂的手轻轻碰了他的一下：没必要躲，困就再睡一会儿。  
睡眠在奔逃途中是纯粹的奢侈品，这时要他享受却像鞭子落在眼皮上，于是他闭上眼又睁眼，对比两边都是一样的黑。  
他回忆起去南方前的冬天，厚重的雪漱漱落下，棉被一样。郭最后一次出现在训练场，房内烧火，一片暖融融的光里郭看向他和孟鹤堂：有两件事，一个在北边，一个在南边。他看了孟鹤堂一眼说：我可以去南边。  
郭等着孟鹤堂向火里填了两根柴，接着宣布：以后训练场会找新的孩子，回来的时候应该是春天，你们要教他。虽然说着你们，但郭深深看了孟鹤堂一眼，周九良也跟着目光等待孟鹤堂做些什么反应。  
九良去南边，那我去北边。估计没开春就到了吧。  
郭点头。火舌跳动，跃进一双深邃瞳仁里。  
在这火光中，周九良隐约察觉到有一场大雨悄悄酝酿着，会趁人不备降落。  
当夜周九良擦掉窗上浓浓白雾，从巴掌大的空余看向外面，夜色宁静安详，根本不会有人察觉到蛰伏的难耐的血口。孟鹤堂在他身后的床上睡着，呼吸均匀。他回头发现孟鹤堂床上空空如也，心下一惊，起身，撞到一双温热的手，孟鹤堂摸了摸他的头：睡吧。

在昏暗中呆久了人会精神性死亡。孟鹤堂点亮一盏灯，借着光看周九良身上的伤。其实并没有那么严重，但正如机械停止运转就朽坏，他长久不能奔跑，淤伤囤积在皮肤下，用力按压感觉像肉里阻生疯长，成为硬结。孟鹤堂用手给他揉开，周九良趴着听风吹动谷草，摇醒寂静的村落。  
孟鹤堂沾了一手药味，递给周九良闻，后者扯住他的手指捏了两下，然后松开。

周九良几乎窒息在孟鹤堂的唇下，用力呼吸再呼吸。唇舌分别时他后腰一凉，很快察觉到枪管暧昧地在脊骨之上游动。原来在接吻前他便悄悄夺走自己的枪，挑开汗衫，金属微凉的触感令周九良向前挺身，几乎将一整个自己送到孟鹤堂怀里。孟鹤堂操控枪管原路返回，揭开松垮的裤腰一路向下，最后抵在他的臀部，几乎是威胁：你说会不会走火？  
怎么？你想用这玩意操我？周九良一字一顿，操字落音很重。孟鹤堂伸手掐他的脸，两团肉堆起来，嘴唇抵在虎口上，他说：那你可要含好了。说完他一错身掀翻周九良，后者仰面倒下，落了上半身搭在床上，整个后背连同臀部暴露出来，孟鹤堂将枪反手别在裤腰，伸手扯落周九良的裤子。周九良的腰伤还没有完全恢复，青紫的痕横居半个背部。  
孟鹤堂熟练地按住周九良的后脑勺，语气平淡：放轻松。

狗操的！孟鹤堂插得生硬，一下就送进去半段，周九良反手去抓孟鹤堂的手，落了空，偏偏孟鹤堂伸腿卡在他的两腿间，膝盖顶在会阴，他一时之间不知道如何反抗。孟鹤堂索性握住枪柄调换方向，周九良能清晰感受到枪管的形状，突起的一道痕搅动红浪，在他的内里威胁他，这比顶在额头要危险得多。他很想问问孟鹤堂，这些日子是不是渴疯了。  
孟鹤堂很从容地俯身亲他的后背，从颈侧一路向下，最后亲吻手枪。周九良几乎不能挂在床沿上，小腿开始发麻：他妈的！这玩意上了膛！  
你舍得泡坏它？  
意识到孟鹤堂话里的意思后周九良突然哑了声。他自然舍不得，枪是当年自己选中的，陪同自己杀人，血迹落到银色枪身上，冷酷无情，周九良贪恋这样宁静的氛围。孟鹤堂看他没反应，又问一遍，周九良忿忿发言：是你插进来的！  
孟鹤堂好言好语：我一开始没这个打算。狗屁！周九良把头埋进被褥中，咽下声音。玩了一会后孟鹤堂终于抽出深入内里的手枪，银色管身湿淋淋有周九良的味道，而周九良揪着枕头瞪他一眼。孟鹤堂转动枪柄，枪在手里转了几圈，最后他抓着枪管还给周九良。他只需要食指扣进扳机里就会射出一枚子弹，但他抓了毛巾裹住枪管和孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂松开手，周九良转身擦拭枪身。  
他弯腰偏头看着周九良认真擦去那些痕迹，银光闪闪倒映他俩纠缠的模样。孟鹤堂按住周九良的手，低头用力吻他的颈。

你去了南方也学到了口音？孟鹤堂用力操他，又温柔地问他。周九良只觉得悬在空中，摇摇欲坠，手向前够，床头的小凳勒得他掌心一道道红痕，血液停滞。孟鹤堂亲他的腹部，淤痕衬得他皮肤惨白，只有啃咬过后显现红色斑驳。幻觉气泡炸裂，周九良只能张大嘴巴呼吸。像一条离水的鱼，声音弱得听不真切。  
还行，我挺喜欢的。孟鹤堂抬起周九良的一条腿，架到自己肩上，因此他向外流水的阴茎暴露无遗，顶端抵在孟鹤堂的肚脐上，湿漉漉像小溪，一路流到交合处。  
温热的溪水。

做完之后周九良失去气力，俯趴在床上，光从缝隙间落进来，他伸手接了一束，被烫得瑟缩。

认识郭的时候周九良刚过完十六岁生日，郭在病床的另一头看他，眼神中有些怜悯的意思：没事了。周九良身负重伤，从滚滚浓烟里逃出来，一路连跑带爬，才算逃过一劫。郭的一句话敲在心扉上，令他震了一下。他断了两根肋骨，躺在蓝白病房里缓慢地呼吸，据主治医师解说，他的肺叶像一扇蝴蝶，在热火里跃动，差点跳出胸腔，再迟一步蝴蝶就要命丧黄泉。郭承担所有费用，抽出时间来看他，某次他终于开口：先生，我能为您做什么？  
郭问他：你愿意吗？他的眼神依旧平静，孕育着巨大的力量。  
日后周九良才知道，郭的眼神里隐藏着更深的贪婪，伪装成同类才能靠近猎物。  
休养结束后郭带他乘上北去的车，摇晃的车厢里郭又问他：火当真不是你放的么？周九良缓慢抬起眼：如果我说不是呢？  
那我也要相信你。郭目不斜视，周九良先败下阵：但我没想以死换死。郭笑起来：没人这么大方，我看得出来。到站后再转车，接连三趟，车窗蒙了灰尘，他向外看，四周荒凉无人，野草不断飞掠，最后停在了广阔的土地上，用木栅栏圈出很大一片地方。郭说这是训练场。  
他随郭住了下来，除去过分安静好像没有什么不好的。再者说还有一整个仓库的枪械棍棒供他用，郭在门外站着，叫他随便选一个。他从桌上拿起一把SIG，举手正对数步以外的郭。  
他是你的了。郭比他想象得更平静。其他的你也要统统学会，做得到吗？

周九良没能明白为什么三五棵榆树上都挂满铜钱。  
第三天孟鹤堂出现在训练场中心，抬起手枪射击，音色清脆，砰砰砰，连中三元。他这是终于知道那些风吹时哗啦啦作响的铜钱串是做什么用的。  
郭当时刚说以后就是他的老师，周九良站在远处打量出现的年轻人，本以为又是一个学生，不料中午郭就将他交付给孟鹤堂。他冷哼一声，明显不服气。往后又是三天，周九良偏不愿听孟鹤堂的话，要练弓箭就去抓手枪，要练枪术就去取鞭子。孟鹤堂却不生气，抬起手扣动扳机，接连三声，弹无虚发。初见时候并非孟鹤堂运气好，意识到这点周九良低头不说话。

隔日郭要到南边解决一桩大事，他当夜叫来周九良。在郭的复述中，周九良才知道，孟鹤堂第一次踏进训练场，端着波澜不惊的眼，左右环视，保持沉默。郭问他：你想从我这里得到什么？  
你有什么？他字正腔圆，坦荡地要求以物换物。郭大笑：我能教你一些手段，猜猜看？彼时孟鹤堂不过十二，算虚岁也才十三，平静地吐出一个死字，却有种斩钉截铁的力量，郭明白，这孩子将来会成为强大的不可拧回的一支枪。  
当时郭有一个关系相当好的朋友，直言不讳：那孩子要么是森罗煞星，要么是天赐利刃，但无论如何，最终也要反噬宿主。敢于赌上姓名的赌徒才会不顾一切揽收这种无法驯服的力量，正巧，郭迫切想要追着绚烂的星星跑。  
他很从容地回答：哪怕有一天是他踏平了我的墓碑，也是常人无法到达的高度。友人于是咽回了后一句：也许某天他会吞没一切，令你葬身荒野。

周九良平静地看他动作，再自己重复，鲜少提问。  
孟鹤堂有些吃瘪，迫切希望将所有东西倒出去然后离开，于是他在某次周九良练射击的时候开始调配药水，周九良目不斜视完成五次射击。回头放下枪的时候他才看到孟鹤堂坐在草坪上扯着纸袋混合药粉，一副认真到旁人永不能参与进来的模样。  
他放好枪，坐在对面，问：这个什么时候学？  
孟鹤堂笑：我没说要学。  
周九良反驳：因为你也不会。孟鹤堂果断开口：不能有不会做的。他便立马接上：什么时候学？  
那时周九良唯一的情绪浮动在周末，周六他们起早乘车去到市集，人烟鲜活。调皮孩子到处逃窜，犯了错也打着哈哈跑，周九良望着孩子窜回自家店铺里，愣了一会神，孟鹤堂拍他的肩膀：怎么？  
他们也会死。他平静地说出自己的想法，孟鹤堂发现一些重合在荒野上长出来。不同之处在于，孟鹤堂谈死是其过分早熟以致于内里腐坏，周九良说话时有郭身上一样的气息，好似早早将人生剥硬扯吞吃入腹。

其实孟鹤堂不比周九良大多少，刚刚二十出头，除去那次周九良难得胁迫他一次以外，他常常躲避，即使广而空的训练场只有他们两个人的声音，站得远了甚至只留得下一些残破的回音。  
他摸不着头脑，夜晚主动推开周九良的房门，他万没有料到周九良急促脱下外套、短袖、背心，再解开裤带，蹬掉裤子和鞋。月光落下来，周九良完成这一套动作就像蛇褪去一层外皮。少年十五六岁正值手脚向外生长的好季节，周九良的后背还有累累伤疤，像是延长的骨骼撕裂肌肤开出花。孟鹤堂在门口站了一会儿，咽下口水。  
周九良发觉后背有风，转头对上孟鹤堂想要后撤的腿，他皱起眉，孟鹤堂鬼使神差发现周九良生着一双八字眉，上挑的眉头有种忍耐疼痛似的楚楚可怜。周九良正要质问他，他却一个大退步，临走前合上房门。  
他躲回自己的巢穴，开窗放风，春末时候夜风凉丝丝，他探出半个身子，发现自己在烧，几乎点燃窗台，收回身子之前他偏头，发现隔壁的窗也大开着，荒野之上只有树叶和他们在呼吸。前者注定要死在秋天，而他们，孟鹤堂估摸了一下，发现自己也说不准，便更觉得自己身子滚烫。

那个夜晚孟鹤堂就意识到大事不好，但偏偏他不能逃，至少在秋天结束前不能。他找了个白天说要聊聊，周九良满头雾水，白昼向整个空间辐射野兽入侵的热度，孟鹤堂每向前一步就怀疑自己要回头吞掉周九良，两人一前一后回到仓库边。  
周九良盯着孟鹤堂的后脑勺看，不说话。隔了一会儿，孟鹤堂转回头掐住周九良的下巴，狠狠地咬在他的唇上。周九良尚没有反应过来孟鹤堂要做什么，愣在原地任凭男人撕扯的唇。孟鹤堂停下后勾起嘴角打量呆住的周九良，半晌，周九良问：你要做什么？  
晚间孟鹤堂躺在床上，兀自回忆起下午带着新鲜血液味道的触碰，周九良上唇很薄，生这般面相的人往往过于固执，且有薄情的嫌疑。  
好，他在心里夸郭永远计算明白，找来的人太适合为他奔命。

后来周九良练就一身本事，拉弓射箭也能追上孟鹤堂那样的准头。郭很少回到这里，周九良问孟鹤堂为什么不走，孟鹤堂笑着说：都是为了你啊。话有三分假七分真。  
周九良不置可否，但私下二人已经滚到一张床上。起初是孟鹤堂借口自己畏凉，他本做好一回不行再多求几次的准备，没想到周九良点头让开身：那你进来吧。  
孟鹤堂穿着整齐，躺在周九良身边，男孩的身体温热，光着胳膊，他手指只需要轻轻移动一下就能碰到，但他没有。接连半个月他宿在周九良的房间里，周九良的床褥也沾染了他的气息。  
他偶尔从睡梦中醒来，看到周九良皱眉入睡，抬手去抚平，抚平后又揉捏，终于把人弄醒，周九良半眯着眼看他，又伸手抓住他的手。周九良是无意，但孟鹤堂没能睡着。他闭上眼只有热觉作祟，烧到脑子中。

过了几天孟鹤堂借口要教他学绳结，急匆匆出门，打开仓库，铺开长长布垫。周九良不疑有他，在仓库中翻到尼龙绳，抱着一捧摔倒孟鹤堂面前。周九良手巧，轻松解开孟鹤堂打好的疙瘩，他怎么都觉得这教学不过是玩耍，但依旧等孟鹤堂打好一个结就上前解开一个。  
但不知孟鹤堂何时将他困在团团绳索正中，层层环绕，他没带小刀，撕扯一茬茬三股绳，半天没能逃出来。他指责孟鹤堂耍赖，后者道歉说帮他解开乱麻，到最后却是周九良双手被收拢在网中。  
你被绳子困住了。孟鹤堂牵着绳子的一头看他。

训练场几百米外就是马场，孟鹤堂说马场放在那里不能浪费，总应该去学。周九良正蹲身紧鞋带，闻言抬头看他：你学了多久？孟鹤堂正正看向他的眼：怎么不先问我会不会？周九良站起身，他已经和孟鹤堂并肩高度，直愣愣盯着他：不能有不会做的。  
被反将一军，孟鹤堂楞了一下。  
三个月。他回答。

接连一周他们早起离开训练场，孟鹤堂要周九良牵马绕场数周，马场养了大小不一的马共九匹，全要带着出场走一圈，周九良顶着日光耗去一整个早晨。孟鹤堂也不说其他，下午就带人回训练场接着扔枪过去，玻璃瓶一字排开，周九良抬手开枪，孟鹤堂站在远处也听得到瓶子一个接一个碎掉。  
对于一切，周九良闷声不拒绝。  
隔天降温，马场里的空气有了潮湿味道。孟鹤堂在凉棚下端起水一饮而尽。终于，他走到马栏边，抚摸棕色高马的鬃，俯身拥抱了一下。叫过周九良，他问：它愿意听你的话你就可以拥有它。当下周九良死死揪住缰绳准备上马，不料马扬起蹄子，拒绝来客。孟鹤堂看他一眼，意味深长。  
周九良不死心，再次尝试，果不其然失败，接连三次都败下阵。他不想再看孟鹤堂的表情，扯着缰绳不发言。  
养马和骑马是不一样的。孟鹤堂拍拍马的脊背，换下周九良手中的缰绳，干脆利落翻身上了马背，揪着缰绳夹击马鼓胀的腹部，马奔出去，剩下周九良扶着栅栏看孟鹤堂乘着马飞快离去，绕场一圈再回到原处。  
郭那时传来信号，南方要收网，做完就能休养一个季度，孟鹤堂冷哼，狗屁休养，与我有什么干系。周九良只晓得郭将在秋天回到荒野一般的地方，拉满弓，瞄准射击。箭狠狠插进树干，他弯腰捡起一根掉落的翎毛，感叹有些遗憾。  
当天下午他们去马场。孟鹤堂放跑一匹老马，周九良心下一惊，正要去追，被孟鹤堂拦下：它总能自己回来。周九良摇头，孟鹤堂又开口：养了太久的马就不能跑远，一旦响起哨声又被绳索绑回来，所以不要担心老马离途，对老马来说，千万条路最后也汇在一处。

骑马颠簸，连续几日他发觉胯间又热又痒，回到房内他脱下裤子观察大腿内侧新磨出来的薄茧，孟鹤堂推门而入，他抬眼看了一下，没有多的反应。当夜孟鹤堂扶着他坐在自己胯上，他勉强扶着孟鹤堂的腰撑住自己，像骑着一匹未经驯服的野马，颠得他不断向前。  
并着疼痛与极乐他一遍一遍重复孟鹤堂的名字，后者伸出一只手牵他的手，另一只在臀部留下半个火热的掌痕。正正午夜，孟鹤堂翻身压住他，而后张口含住他的手指，舌头追着指腹打转，万分沉醉的模样。他像鹏展开双翼，将周九良裹到自己怀里。  
郭在几天后回到训练场，自然要验收周九良学的近况。一行三人去到马场，郭在凉棚下看周九良牵着缰绳，马蹄哒哒，载着他往远处去。绕场一圈后周九良骑着马回到马栏边，在马背上俯视孟鹤堂，他难得笑了一下。孟鹤堂打开栅栏，引着一匹马出来，在周九良的注视下翻身上马，驭马奔跑。周九良不认输地追上去，灰尘在身后像爆炸的云。  
最后回到凉棚边，郭对他们点头，等二人都下马后郭夸周九良学得快。周九良点点头，没有多的表情，他不便明说：是您的好学生晚上特殊辅导有功。

后来某天孟鹤堂独身一身离开，没有留下话语。这点有些异常，周九良在仓库找到郭，男人蹲在桌边拆卸一把手枪，依次卸下弹夹挂机柄保险套筒，周九良打算等他完成一切后走过去，郭先开口：过来吧。周九良闻言上前，郭问他会不会拆枪，他点点头接过郭递来的手枪，三下两下解体完成。郭认真地看周九良手指翻花一样拆开一把新枪，周九良塞了问句：他去哪里了？  
郭语焉不详。  
周九良盯着郭的眼睛，又问了一遍。郭便笑：这算威胁吗？还差点火候。周九良沉默，眼神像一柄剑。郭又开口：太过刚直的武器都容易折断。意有所指。  
大概半个月后孟鹤堂带着一身青淤回来，一屁股坐进被褥堆成的窝里，周九良给他找了清淤的药，涂在掌心揉开。在此之前周九良和郭各自沉默忙碌彼此的事，懒得训练的时候周九良就去武器库拆枪，拆了再装，装好又拆。  
周九良没有问孟鹤堂去了什么地方，后者眯着眼看窗口，郭在榆树下修剪草叶，弯腰捡起弹壳扔到脚边的篓里，他冷笑：他还真是步步紧逼。

郭在秋天还没到来就出了远门，留下孟鹤堂和周九良依旧困在训练场。距离周九良接下任务出门也过去一个月，日子稀疏平常。  
某个阴天他们去到马场，在马背上晃晃悠悠，周九良看着不远处小小的凉棚，面无表情。半晌，马载着人回到凉棚，孟鹤堂说：人和马始终不一样。识途的老马永远逃不了，但人一定要跑，不要被任何绳索束缚。

郭给他们都安排过了详细去向，车程不近。周九良起了早，踏上南下的列车。孟鹤堂早晨目送周九良穿戴完毕出门，然后打开训练场的门，掏出一杆枪，挂好一列铜币，开枪射击，弹无虚发。他下午出门，拾起周九良留下的怀表，没有回头。  
车驶出很远，火光只能看到一个小小的尖，他不用多加观测也能想到火焰热烈，混天的白色中赤诚的大火高温过度，颇具贪婪赌徒所渴求的深渊的意味。

孟鹤堂坦白。形容那爆炸产生的火焰就像疾病一样暴力不可侵。  
周九良认真听着，灯影在两人的瞳仁中跳动，犹如蛇信子一般，艳丽异常、危险的象征。


End file.
